lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Desmond Hume
|Last= |Flashback1= |Name=Desmond David Hume |Age=Por volta dos 30 |Place=Escócia. |Profession=Atual, Desconhecida. Antes, era um soldado formado na academia britânica de forças armadas. |Status=Vivo |Family=3 irmãos desconhecidos |ReasonIsl=Seu barco chegou até lá depois que ele tentou dar uma corrida de "volta ao mundo" |Actor=Henry Ian Cusick |Dublador=Jorge Lucas }} Desmond David Hume foi o solitário morador da estação Cisne no tempo que o vôo 815 caiu. Ele foi descoberto por Locke, Kate e Jack um mês depois, nos eventos de explodir a entrada da escotilha. Depois de suas tentativas falhadas de sair da ilha, Desmond se juntou ao acampamento dos sobreviventes. Após a destruição da escotilha, ele ganhou a misteriosa habilidade de ver flashes do futuro, com a qual Desmond já previu várias vezes a morte de Charlie. Durante a viagem de helicóptero para O Cargueiro, a consciência de Desmond do passado (1996) começou a interferir no presente (2004) até Desmond fazer contato com ele The Constant, e seu eterno amor, Penelope Widmore. Não é um dos membros originais do Time B, mas fez parte de grande parte das missões. Em 30 de Dezembro de 2004, depois de três anos na Ilha, Desmond foi resgatado com os Oceanic 6 por Penelope. Antes da Ilha Antes do Monastério Não se sabe muito sobre a vida de Desmond David Hume. Quando Charlie está aprendendo a nadar, pode-se ouvir alguém dizer ao fundo: "Vamos, vamos lá! Desmond!". Ele não se formou na universidade porque tinha que cuidar dos irmãos depois que alguma coisa aconteceu com seu pai. A causa de seu desaparecimento é desconhecida. Desmond fez parte da Royal Shakespeare Company e tinha um amigo professor de física chamado Donovan. 200px|left|thumb|Desmond no monastério com Campbell. Desmond namorou uma mulher chamada Ruth por seis anos. Uma semana antes deles se casarem em 1995, ele acordou em uma rua depois de uma noite de bebedeira por ter medo de casar. O Monastério Irmão Campbell, um monge de um monastério em Eddington, Escócia, oferece ajuda a Des, o que levou-o a acreditar que ele havia recebido um "chamado" para se tornar monge. Desmond desapareceu dentro do monastério. Ele impressionou Campbell mantendo seu voto de silêncio, e então recebendo o título de noviço e o título de "Irmão". Derek, o irmão de Ruth, encontrou Desmond e deu-lhe um soco levando Des a ir pedir desculpas e dar explicações para Ruth. Ela não aceitou as alegações de Desmond sobre experiências religiosas e disse a ele que ele estava fugindo apenas porque tinha medo. Campbell encontrou Desmond tomando vinhos que o monastério produzia, e lhe disse que ele estava despedido, porque ele não devia estar ali e sim fazer algo maior. Quando Desmond estava pronto para partir, ele encontrou Penelope Widmore que se apresentou como Penny, pegando várias caixas de vinho para seu pai, Charles Widmore. Eles flertaram e ela se ofereceu a levá-lo para Carlisle com ela. Relacionamento com Penny right|thumb|200px|Desmond na entrevista com Charles. Desmond se apaixonou por Penelope Widmore e os dois namoraram por 2 anos. Penelope se mudou para o apartamento de Desmond sem o conhecimento de seu pai Charles Widmore. Desempregado, Desmond marcou uma suposta entrevista de emprego na Widmore Corporation com o pai de sua namorada. Widmore conversou com Desmond, olhou seu currículo e lhe ofereceu um trabalho no departamento administrativo. Desmond então revelou a verdadeira razão da entrevista pedindo Penelope em casamento. Widmore não se mostrou impressionado. Apenas pôs um gole do caríssimo uísque MacCutcheon em um copo e disse a Desmond que ele não era digno de tomar aquela bebida, muito menos de se casar com sua filha. left|thumb|200px|Penny e Desmond escolhendo o fundo da paisagem. O “brotha” deixou o edifício jogando sua gravata no chão e viu um jovem músico se apresentar na calçada cantando “Wonderwall”, do grupo pouco antes de começar a chover. Diante da negativa de Widmore para se casar com Penelope, Desmond voltou para casa e simplesmente disse a ela que não conseguiu o emprego. Resolveu pedi-la em casamento mesmo assim e chegou até a comprar um anel de noivado, mas mudou de idéia. Ele a encontrou perto do Rio Thames e os dois tiraram uma foto em frente à marina. Ao receber a fotografia, Desmond parou para pensar e achou que Widmore estava certo: ele nunca seria bom o suficiente para Penelope, que não podia nem ao menos tomar conta de si mesmo, quanto mais da mulher que amava. Penelope mal acreditou e saiu triste a chateada. Então Desmond vai até um pub para afogar as mágoas, onde ele vê a final de um jogo de futebol na televisão e Jimmy Lennon atacar o barman com um taco de críquete por causa de uma dívida. Regimento Real da Escócia Algum tempo depois, Desmond entrou na Royal Scotts (hoje o regimento real da Escócia). Durante o tempo em que serviu comandou um destacamento. Algum tempo durante seu curso de recruta em 1996 Desmond acorda do que ele acha que foi um sonho, no qual ele estava em um helicóptero no meio de uma tempestade. Na realidade, sua consciência estava viajando pelo tempo até 24 de Dezembro de 2004. Desmond continua a pipocar entre o presente e 2004, sem ter controle de nada. Confuso quando no futuro, ele recebe instruções do Daniel Faraday do futuro para encontrá-lo na Faculdade de Queens em Oxford. Depois de Desmond convencê-lo que estava no futuro, o Daniel Faraday do presente explica que, a menos que Desmond encontre uma "constante", alguma coisa familiar e importante em ambos os períodos temporais, ele provavelmente terá um aneurisma e morrerá. Desmond decide que Penny será a sua constante. Ele se encontra com Charles Widmore porque Penny trocou seu número de telefone e não quer vê-lo. Charles dá a ele o endereço de Penny. Ele visita Penny, explica a ela que ele precisa de seu novo número de telefone e não ligará para ela por 8 anos. right|thumb|200px|Desmond após sair da prisão. Confusa e emocionalmente abalada, Penny relutantemente dá seu número a Desmond. Depois de sair, Desmond parece estar em contento, sabendo que no futuro ele fez contato com ela, e que tudo vai ficar bem. Dispensado e obrigado a servir um tempo na prisão militar Southway Garrison por desobediência. Ao ser libertado, pegou seus pertences de volta e entre eles estava o livro Our Mutual Friends de Charles Dickens que ele escolheu para ler antes de morrer. Na prisão ele não o leu para “evitar a tentação”. A Volta ào Mundo Fora da prisão, Desmond se encontrou com Charles Widmore e descobriu que todas as cartas que mandou para Penelope não foram entregues, já que foram interceptadas por Widmore que queria mantê-lo longe de sua filha. O empresário se impressionou com a aceitação de Desmond e o tomou por um covarde. Desmond entretanto prometeu provar o contrário entrando numa corrida de barcos promovida por Widmore pretendendo vencê-la e provar seu valor. left|thumb|200px|O encontro entre Libby e Desmond. Desmond viajou para os EUA, onde a corrida começaria. Quando chegou, porém, não tinha nem dinheiro, nem barco para velejar. Mas ele encontrou Libby em uma cafeteria que insistiu em lhe pagar um café. Durante a conversa, o “brotha” contou a ela o porque de sua impossibilidade de participar da competição. Então Libby surpreendentemente lhe revelou que tinha um barco, o Elizabeth que pertencia a seu marido. Diante da insistência de Libby em lhe oferecer o barco, Desmond aceitou a oferta, prometendo a ela que venceria a corrida “em nome do amor”. Treinando no estádio de LA tempos depois, Desmond foi abordado por Penelope que disse ter tido sucesso ao tentar encontrá-lo com a ajuda de sua grande fortuna. Penny perguntou se ele já havia lido seu tão precioso livro e também porque ele nunca tinha escrito para ela. Para tentar fugir das perguntas, Desmond disse que já sabia que ela iria se casar e que ele voltaria em um ano, depois de vencer a corrida. Quando Penny questionou o motivo já que ela achava que seria uma fuga, Desmond insistiu que estava fazendo por uma questão de honra. righ|thumb|200px|Desmond e Jack no estádio. Naquela noite, Desmond conheceu Jack Shephard que também treinava no mesmo estádio. Durante a conversa, o “brotha” afirmou que Jack estava correndo por uma mulher. Quando Jack lhe falou sobre sua paciente Sarah, de quem ele não tinha esperanças de salvar, Desmond falou sobre a possibilidade de milagres e que Sarah podia sim estar curada . Sabendo que o vôo 815 caiu em 2004 e que Desmond estava na Ilha já faziam 3 anos, é possível concluir que a corrida de barcos ao redor do mundo deve ter começado em 2001. Enquanto navegava na corrida pelo Oceano Pacífico, o barco de Desmond foi atingido por uma tempestade, durante a qual ele colocou seu livro num plástico antes de cair inconsciente no deck. Logo depois, acordou na costa da Ilha. Na Ilha Antes do acidente left|thumb|200px|O acidente de Desmond na ilha. right|thumb|200px|Desmond e Kelvin brigando. Depois do acidente com seu barco, Desmond foi levado para dentro da estação Cisne, por um homem que depois se indentificou como Kelvin. Ele disse ao “brotha” que do lado de fora da escotilha, o ambiente estava contaminado por uma misteriosa doença, a qual ele poderia ter sido exposto. Desmond então recebeu uma vacina que tinha no rótulo os números. Kelvin também disse que ele deveria tomá-la a cada nove dias . Com o passar do tempo, Desmond aprendeu a apertar o botão e viu repetidas vezes o filme de orientação da estação Cisne, que deixou muitas perguntas em sua cabeça, a maioria não respondidas por Kelvin. Desmond também aprendeu a iniciar a seqüência de Lockdown que Kelvin usava para completar o mapa da porta de segurança iniciado por seu antigo parceiro, Radzinsky. Uma noite depois, enquanto bebia em um dos corredores da Cisne, Kelvin revelou a Desmond a verdadeira história sobre o acidente e a função da chave de segurança, que ele sempre carregava, mas que nunca achou coragem para usar. Desmond viveu na escotilha pelos dois anos seguintes, enquanto Kelvin continuamente deixava a estação Cisne em seu traje especial com o pretexto de analisar as condições do ambiente exterior. Entretanto, no dia do acidente com o vôo 815, Desmond percebeu que o traje especial de Kelvin estava rasgado, mas que ele continuava saindo mesmo assim. A primeira aventura de Desmond na selva aconteceu enquanto ele seguia seu companheiro de escotilha que parou e tirou o traje antes de seguir para um lugar de onde se podia ver o Elizabeth, aparentemente consertado que serviria para que Kelvin fugisse da Ilha. Desmond confrontou Kelvin ao entender o golpe que ele lhe deu. Na luta, o “brotha” bateu acidentalmente a cabeça do companheiro nas rochas, o que causou sua aparente morte imediata. Depois de pegar a chave de segurança de Kelvin, Desmond voltou á Cisne onde encontrou o contador regressivo zerado e mensagens de falha de sistema na tela do computador. Apesar de Desmond ter contornado a situação apertando o botão e corrigindo a falha, sem saber, pode ter causado a queda do vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines devido à descarga eletromagnética que aconteceu por causa de sua distração, que foi revelada em . Depois do acidente 1ª Temporada Com a morte de Kelvin, Desmond passou 40 dias na mais pura solidão carregando sozinho o fardo de apertar o botão. Num momento de desespero, o “brotha” pensou em acabar com a própria vida. Sentado com um arma na mão, se perguntou se alguma coisa em sua vida era real. Ele chegou a pegar o livro de Dickens e uma carta caiu dele. Foi escrita por Penelope pedindo para que ele nunca desistisse, que ela o amaria sempre e que estaria esperando por ele. Desmond então começou a sabotar os equipamentos da escotilha, quando ouviu um barulho na porta da escotilha. Acendendo a luz, Desmond olhou para o alto, enquanto o traumatizado Locke olhou para baixo, fato esse que trouxe a esperança de volta para os dois homens. Mesmo não tendo aparecido, Desmond foi de grande importância para a temporada com o simples ato de acender a luz. , . 2ª Temporada right|thumb|200px|Desmond fazendo Locke e Kate de reféns. Depois da explosão da escotilha e de descer até a Cisne, Locke e Kate confrontaram o suspeito Desmond que os tinha na mira da arma. Levado a acreditar que Kate era mais perigosa por Locke, Desmond mandou que ele a trancasse na dispensa. Entretanto, isso deu a ela a chance de escapar pelo sistema de ventilação, e depois intervir na confusão que resultou em um tiro disparado pelo “brotha” que atingiu o computador. Depois de não conseguir consertá-lo, Desmond decidiu deixar a escotilha, dizendo que todos morreriam logo, mas foi seguido por Jack. O “brotha" se lembrou de seu encontro anterior com o médico e perguntou-lhe sobre Sarah antes de dizer os números para o caso dos sobreviventes conseguirem consertar o computador. , , . left|thumb|200px|Desmond sendo descoberto no barco Desmond pegou o barco e tentou fugir, mas sem sucesso e depois de duas semanas ele aportou de volta na Ilha. Ao ver o barco, Jack, Sayid e Sawyer nadaram até ele, encontrando Desmond dentro. Ele agora acreditava que a Ilha fazia parte de um grande mundo perdido . Sayid se aproximou de Desmond para pedir sua ajuda em um plano para velejar até o acampamento dos Outros, mas o “brotha” recusou. Ele também foi procurado por Locke, lhe mostrou o vídeo de orientação da Pérola mudando sua concepção sobre a função da Cisne Desmond concordou em participar do plano de Locke de deixar o contador chegar até o zero para ver o que aconteceria. Para isso, trancaram Eko fora da sala do computador usando a experiências do “brotha” em provocar o lockdown. Locke e Desmond conversaram sobre o que aconteceu na porta da escotilha na noite em que as luzes se acenderam e Desmond falou sobre os registros de atividades da Pérola. Lendo os registros, Desmond ligou a data da queda do avião à falha de sistema ocorrida e concluiu que ele poderia ter acidentalmente derrubado o avião. Então, decidiu que o botão precisava ser apertado, mas Locke interveio e destruiu o computador. Sem alternativa, Desmond sentiu que deveria usar a chave da segurança. Dizendo “Eu te amo Penny,” ele virou a chave, causando a descarga e a explosão da escotilha Cisne. 3ª Temporada left|thumb|200px|Desmond com a Sra. Hawking. Depois de girar a chave de segurança, Desmond voltou ao dia em que foi entrevistado por Widmore. Ele tinha uma vaga lembrança do que tinha acontecido originalmente e podia fazer pequenas mudanças. Ele reconheceu um jovem músico como sendo Charlie e o abordou dizendo que o conhecia e contando sobre o episódio do raio. Ele foi se encontrar com seu amigo Donovan, algo que não tinha acontecido antes, para discutir a possibilidade de viagens no tempo. Donovan perguntou a ele o que estava acontecendo e ao lembrar do que aconteceria com o jogo de futebol e o barman, Desmond lhe contou, mas nada aconteceu (o “brotha” estava um dia adiantado). Desmond então decidiu comprar uma aliança para Penny, o que levou a Sra. Hawking a revelar que ela não fazia parte da linha original do tempo e estava lá para ajudá-lo a entender o “curso correto” dos fatos. Durante a conversa dos dois a velhinha parecia ser capaz de prever a iminente morte de um homem, mas disse não ser capaz de preveni-lo. Desmond ficou com a aliança, mas depois de terminar com Penny, decidiu jogá-la no rio. Depois, no bar, viu um acontecimento passado voltar a ocorrer com uma “zebra” no jogo de futebol e a posterior agressão do barman. Desmond tentou intervir, mas acabou levando a tacada no lugar do barman e voltou ao seu “futuro” na ilha. Algo interessante é que enquanto Desmond conversa com o monge, em um porta retratos a mesma Sra. Hawking está na foto, junto ao monge. right|thumb|220px|200px|Hurley e Desmond voltando ao acampamento. Desmond acordou no meio da selva, sem roupas, e depois encontrou Hurley, que lhe emprestou uma camiseta antes de voltar para o acampamento. No caminho de volta, Desmond revelou sua primeira premonição, tentando confortar Hurley que estava muito preocupado com o grupo capturado. Para acalmá-lo, Desmond falou sobre as intenções de Locke em ir atrás dos capturados e de seu discurso. Ao chegar ao acampamento, o “brotha” saiu de perto dos sobreviventes e foi para perto do mar, enquanto Hurley confuso ouvia Locke dizer para não ficassem preocupados pois ele iria atrás dos capturados. Depois, Desmond se aproximou de Claire, tentando convencê-la a sair da praia para que ele consertasse o telhado de sua tenda, mas Charlie interveio. Então Desmond pegou um taco de golfe de Paulo emprestado para construir um pára-raios que colocou bem perto da tenda. Pouco depois, uma forte chuva caiu sobre o acampamento e um raio atingiu o pára-raios, deixando Charlie assustado, como aconteceu com Hurley. Desmond, Locke e Sayid discutiam um plano de salvamento para Jack e os outros, quando o “brotha” explicou ao muçulmano que os equipamentos das escotilhas podia ser usados par comunicação e que eles assim poderiam descobrir onde os capturados estavam. Os três foram para a Pérola acompanhados de Paulo e Nikki, e Desmond ajudou Sayid a por o equipamento em funcionamento. Eles viram um homem de tapa-olhos aparecer na tela de um dos monitores. Momentos depois, Desmond ouviu o som familiar do monstro e ficou preocupado com o que estaria acontecendo lá fora. Ao sair, presenciou os últimos momentos de Eko e ficou com Nikki e Paulo esperando Locke e Sayid voltarem do acampamento com pás para o enterro. , left|thumb|200px|Desmond salvando Claire do afogamento. Quando Charlie e Hurley se encontraram com os outros, Desmond correu até a praia, resgatou Claire que estava se afogando e a ressuscitou. Charlie ficou desconfiado e Hurley deu a idéia de embebedar o “brotha” com um whisky MacCutcheon para que ele revelasse seu segredo. Desmond atacou Charlie depois de ser chamado de covarde e gritava que o músico não queria saber o que tinha acontecido com ele depois de ter virado a chave de segurança. Depois que a briga foi separada por Hurley, Desmond se desculpou e foi carregado de volta para sua tenda por Charlie. Então, o “brotha” revelou o que lhe aconteceu que quando girou a chave de segurança, sua vida passou diante dos seus olhos mas depois os flashes não pararam. Ele estava tendo visões premonitórias, mas estava tentando salvar Charlie, e não Claire. Também estava com medo de que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguisse mudar os fatos e salvar Charlie da morte. Desmond é confrontado por Charlie que quer saber quando exatamente vai morrer, mas o “brotha” desconversa, dizendo que naquela noite havia bebido demais mas que ele e Hurley o ajudaram muito. Convidou insistentemente Charlie para caçar javalis e acabou atrapalhando o piquenique dele com Claire, que saiu correndo quando teve a idéia de caçar gaivotas e mandar mensagens através delas. Ficou observando enquanto ela explicava sua idéia para os outros sobreviventes. Acabou espantando os pássaros com o barulho dos tiros que disparou com a desculpa de que estava caçando. Sem acreditar nisso, a australiana acusou o "brotha" de tentar atrapalhar a armadilha. Foi até a pedra de um penhasco, conseguiu pegar um pássaro e nesse momento foi surpreendido por Claire que o tinha seguido e insistia em saber como ele sabia exatamente onde o pássaro estaria. Pressionado, ele aponta o penhasco em frente e diz à mãe de Aaron que Charlie caiu de lá, foi jogado várias vezes contra as pedras e morreu. Ele também contou a ela sobre suas visões premonitórias da morte do músico. Depois da morte de Nikki e de Paulo, Hurley perguntou Desmond se ele tinha “sentido” algum coisa e o “brotha” explicou que suas premonições não funcionavam assim. Mas ele contou que viu a atriz discutindo com Sawyer naquele dia mais cedo. Ele ajudou a cavar as covas dos mortos e estava presente no funeral. No dia seguinte, como parte do plano de Hurley, Sawyer pediu a ajuda de Desmond para caçar javalis. Quando o "brotha" perguntou o motivo pelo qual o golpista estava falando com ele depois de três meses e pouquíssimas palavras, Sawyer disse que ele precisava mudar corações e mentes. Mais tarde, Hurley entregou comida a Desmond, que parecia estar sozinho. Desmond participou da reunião que Jack convocou para explicar a presença de Juliet aos outros sobreviventes e perguntou onde estava Locke. O médico então contou que o caçador tinha preferido ficar com os Outros. right|thumb|200px|Desmond conseguindo convencer Charlie a ir "acampar". Desmond teve uma nova visão, onde, entre outras coisas, viu Charlie ser morto por uma flechada no pescoço. Logo, ele foi atrás de Hurley e pediu que ele lhe mostrasse onde estava o cabo. O milionário disse que queria saber o que estava acontecendo pois desconfiava que alguém poderia se machucar. Des se recusou a contar, dizendo que poderia alterar o curso dos acontecimentos. Ele também recrutou Jin, que aceitou ir animado; e Charlie, que desconfiou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando. O quarteto chegou até o local onde Hurley havia encontrado o cabo, e decidiram passar a noite lá mesmo. Enquanto Hurley e Jin se divertiam com histórias de terror, Desmond olhava sua foto com Penny e disse a Charlie que não estava mais com ela porque era um covarde. Logo, eles avistaram uma luz no horizonte e escutaram o barulho de um helicóptero. Desmond imaginou logo que o paraquedista que saltou do helicóptero era sua ex-namorada e disse que eles precisavam entrar na selva para procurá-la, mas Charlie se recusou e ele acabou aceitando que fosse quando amanhecesse. Desmond parecia desesperado e caminhava rápido, até que Hurley decidiu parar para descansar. Des notou algo em cima da árvore onde o milionário havia se encostado, subiu em suas costas, e tirou uma mochila. Dentro, havia um aparelho GPS e um livro com uma foto de Desmond e Penny. Esperançoso, ele mandou que continuassem a caminhar, pois tinha que achar a paraquedista. Quando o momento da realização da morte de Charlie estava próximo, Des não resistiu e acabou impedindo a morte do amigo, pulando em cima dele evitando assim que a flecha o atingisse. left|thumb|200px|Desmond tirando o capacete da pára-quedista. Depois do susto, eles continuaram caminhando e decidiram se separar: Hurley seguiu com Jin e Charlie quis ir com Desmond. O músico aproveitou o momento para acusar o “brotha” de saber da sua provável morte e não avisá-lo só para reencontrar Penny. Desmond então disse que continuava salvando a vida de Charlie e que isso não tinha lhe trago nada de bom. Logo, eles ouviram Jin e viram que ele tinha encontrado alguma coisa. A pára-quedista misteriosa estava dependurada em uma árvore. Desmond subiu na árvore e cortou as cordas do pára-quedas, cujo tecido foi usado para impedir que ela caísse no chão. A moça deu sinais que estava viva, e Desmond se aproximou dela, chamando-a de amor. Ao tirar seu capacete, assustou-se ao ver que não era sua amada Penny, e muito mais ao escutar a moça ferida dizer claramente o seu nome. Depois de tirar Naomi de cima das árvores, Hurley, Charlie, Jin e Desmond perceberam que ela estava gravemente ferida. Des parecia desesperado e mandou que Hurley fosse procurar a mochila da pára-quedista para ver se havia algum suprimento médico lá e cismou que iria até o acampamento trazer Jack para cuidar dela. Charlie não concordou com a idéia dizendo que a floresta estava cheia de Outros e que eles poderiam facilmente capturá-lo. Desmond então disse que eles não sabiam onde estavam, mas em seguida, ouviu Hurley disparar acidentalmente um sinalizador. Eles ainda discutiam o que fazer, quando Mikhail Bakunin apareceu. Eles conseguiram alcançá-lo e Charlie disse que ele provavelmente era o homem que morava na estação Dharma que Locke havia explodido e que acreditava que ele deveria estar morto por causa da cerca de segurança. Des ameaçou Mikhail com o sinalizador, mas ele parecia não se importar muito, dizendo que já tinha morrido naquela semana. Ele se ofereceu para ajudar Naomi em troca deixarem-no ir, e o “brotha” acabou concordando. Desmond ajudou Mikhail no procedimento de retirada do galho do pulmão da pára-quedista. O soviético deu instruções de como lidar com o ferimento de Naomi e foi embora. Charlie não concordava e dizia ao “brotha” que aquilo não era justo, mas Des disse que eles haviam dado sua palavra. right|thumb|200px|Charlie desconfiando que Desmond havia previsto algo. De repente, Jin começou a correr atrás de Bakunin e Desmond pedia que ele parasse, mas ao interceptar novamente o soviético, tirou de seu bolso o aparelho GPS. Mesmo depois disso, Desmond permitiu que Bakunin fosse embora, para indignação de Charlie que dizia que os Outros deveriam ser capturados. Des então disse que de acordo com suas contas, os sobreviventes tinham matados mais Outros do que o contrário. Charlie, Desmond, Jin e Hurley voltaram para a Ilha de madrugada e esconderam Naomi em uma das tendas. Na manhã seguinte, Charlie trouxe alguns suprimentos e perguntou ao “brotha” se eles não deveriam dizer a verdade à Jack, até para que ele pudesse ver o ferimento da pára-quedista, mas Des foi totalmente contra. Ele se justificou dizendo que o médico tinha ficado muito tempo em companhia dos Outros e que não era mais tão confiável. Ela pediu que os amigos encontrassem alguém realmente confiável, pois Naomi poderia ser a passagem de saída deles daquela Ilha. Hurley trouxe Sayid e logo o iraquiano estava dentro da tenda se inteirando dos fatos junto à pára-quedista e o “brotha”. Desmond ouviu a moça dizer que tinha chegado àquela Ilha, não por causa dos sobreviventes e sim, em busca do “brotha”, numa expedição organizada e financiada por Penelope Widmore. Desmond estava caminhando junto com outros sobreviventes pela mata. Eles seguiam Jack, que tinha dito ter uma idéia para surpreender os Outros. De repente, Desmond parou e ficou olhando para o vazio. Charlie perguntou se ele havia tido mais uma de suas visões, mas o “brotha” negou veementemente. Em certo ponto da floresta, o líder dos sobreviventes parou e disse que Juliet já havia lhe contado a algum tempo sobre os planos de Ben e que, desde então, ele pensava em uma maneira de se defenderem. Nesse momento, ele chamou Danielle e disse que ela estava ajudando em seu plano. Ele contou que Juliet marcaria as tendas, mas ao invés de grávidas, os Outros encontrariam dinamite. De volta a praia, Des não tirava os olhos do músico enquanto ele conversava com Naomi e mais tarde, quando ele conversava com Claire, se aproximou e pediu que Charlie o ajudasse em alguma coisa. O músico pediu que ele contasse logo o que viu em seu novo flash e o “brotha” disse que viu Claire e Aaron sendo resgatados por um helicóptero. Charlie ficou feliz, pois julgou que essa não era mais uma visão de sua morte, mas Desmond deixou claro que dessa vez ele teria que morrer, ou não haveria nenhum resgate. left|thumb|200px|Desmond desacordado depois de Charlie o golpear com o remo. Charlie pediu que Desmond lhe contasse exatamente como seria sua morte e então, o “brotha” descreveu: ele estava em uma escotilha e morria afogado depois de apertar um interruptor em baixo de uma luz amarela. Apesar dessa descrição, Des disse não saber nem quando, nem onde ela aconteceria. Desmond estava com Charlie, quando ele se ofereceu para nadar até a Estação Espelho para desligar o aparelho que impede o envio de sinais de socorro. Mas Jack negou, dizendo que deviam se concentrar na chegada dos Outros. De repente, Hurley viu um barco se aproximando. Dele, saiu um rapaz que correu em direção aos sobreviventes. Era Karl que vinha trazendo o recado de que os Outros estavam chegando naquela mesma noite. Numa reunião com todos os sobreviventes, o namorado de Alex contou tudo o que sabia e Jack resolveu que eles teriam que tomar várias atitudes, todas ao mesmo tempo. O médico perguntou a Charlie se ele ainda queria nadar e o músico confirmou, fazendo com que Desmond se oferecesse para ir junto. Mais tarde, na praia, Des desenterrou o cabo e o usou como guia para chegar até a Estação Espelho. Ao chegar no local, Charlie entregou ao “brotha” um papel e pediu que ele fosse dado à Claire, pois nele estavam os melhores momentos de sua vida. Desmond disse que o músico não precisava ir e que talvez continuasse tendo as visões porque deveria estar em seu lugar. Ele pediu que Charlie guardasse suas lembranças pois iria em seu lugar. Desmond se virou para procurar o cinto de lastro e acabou sendo atingido por Charlie que usou o remo para desmaiá-lo. O músico pegou o cinto, pôs a carta no bolso de Des e pulou no mar, nadando em direção à Nova Escotilha. thumb|right|200px|Desmond percebendo que Charlie iria morrer. Desmond recobrou a consciência na canoa depois que Charlie o atacou usando um dos remos. No mesmo instante, tiros começaram a ser disparados contra ele da praia, por Bakunin. Então, ele pulou na água e usou o cabo para chegar à Escotilha Submarina. Ao emergir, ele encontrou Charlie amarrado a uma cadeira e bastante machucado. O músico, no entanto, pediu que ele se escondesse, pois haviam mais pessoas lá. Des correu e se escondeu num armário e Charlie começou a cantar para disfarçar o barulho. De dentro de uma sala, saíram duas moças que começaram de novo a bater no músico. Bonnie quase abriu o armário onde Des estava, mas parou quando Bakunin apareceu. Ele parece ter ficado bastante surpreso em ver as moças e eles também ao vê-lo, já que parecia que Ben tinha dado orientações diferentes para eles. O líder dos Outros fez contato com a estação, justificou sua mentira ao soviético e mandou que ele matasse a todos que estavam lá. Mikhail começou com Greta e depois atirou em Bonnie que foi para um canto, agonizando. Ele foi atrás dela, e já estava pronto para atirar, quando foi atingido por um tiro de arpão, disparado por Desmond. Ele ajudou a desamarrar o músico e os dois foram até Bonnie para que ela dissesse qual era o código que desbloqueava o sinal. Charlie descobriu a seqüência e foi até a sala onde estavam os equipamentos para desligá-los. Desmond ficou do lado de fora, arrumando os corpos das vítimas. De repente, ele percebeu que Bakunin não estava mais lá e foi imediatamente avisar Charlie, mas já era tarde. O músico se trancou na sala dos equipamentos para que a granada que Bakunin lançou contra uma das janelas não atingisse Des. Do lado de fora ele pode ver o rosto de sua amada Penelope que apareceu na primeira transmissão captada após o desbloqueio do sinal. Enquanto a água subia , Desmond desesperado tentava abrir a porta da sala, mas sem sucesso. Do outro lado, Charlie tentou avisar sobre o que tinha descoberto através da conversa com a namorada do amigo e escreveu em sua mão que : “Não era o barco de Penny”. Des leu intrigado e logo depois teve a última visão do amigo, que se afastou do vidro e se entregou para o seu destino mortal, destino esse, que o próprio Desmond tinha previsto, mas que, dessa vez,não conseguiu impedir. 4ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Desmond confrontando Frank. Depois do acontecimento com Charlie, Desmond volta até a praia e é ajudado por Juliet, Bernard, Sawyer, Sayid, Jin e Hurley. Lá, Desmond conta tudo o que aconteceu com Charlie e sobre o barco não ser de Penelope. O grupo discute se avisam Jack ou não, e depois seguem até a parte da frente do avião. Lá, Desmond vai contar a Claire o que aconteceu, mas Hurley diz que isso é com ele. Na escolha entre um dos grupos, Desmond escolhe ficar com Jack, mesmo sabendo do aviso de Charlie. Desmond regressa da praia e junta-se a Jack, Kate, Sayid e Juliet ao pé do helicóptero. Enquanto Sayid, Kate e Miles vão à procura de Charlotte, Desmond questiona Frank sobre a fotografia dele e Penny que Naomi tinha. Frank nega saber alguma coisa sobre a Penny e explica que ele não está por dentro da operação. Quando Sayid volta com Charlotte, Desmond abandona a ilha de helicóptero com Frank, Sayid e o corpo Naomi. No vôo para o cargueiro, Desmond admira sua foto com Penny. No meio da tempestade, Desmond fica perdido no tempo, viajando entre 1996 e 2004. Suas memórias o levam para 1996. Desmond retorna dessa “viagem” confuso e quer sair do helicóptero. Sayid não permite que ele saia e, depois de um tempo, Desmond fica mais sossegado até que chegam ao cargueiro. No Cargueiro thumb|right|200px|Desmond sendo levado por Keamy e Omar. Na embarcação ele diz que não conhece Sayid nem ninguém. Keamy e Omar o levam à enfermaria para que o médico o examine. Na enfermaria ele conhece Minkowski, que está amarrado à cama. Ele diz que “isso” está acontecendo com ele também. Depois de dar uma injeção de sedativo em Minkowski, o médico examina Desmond. Ele volta a ter um flashback. Daí Frank e Sayid entram na enfermaria com Faraday no telefone. Dan pergunta a Desmond onde ele poderia estar. Desmond responde que em 1996 na Inglaterra. Dan diz para ele encontrá-lo em Oxford. Ele diz alguns números para que o Dan da passado possa acreditar nele e também que deve falar que sabe sobre Eloise. Depois de retornar desse flashback, Keamy pega o telephone dele, e Keamy, Frank e Omar deixam a enfermaria trancando Sayid e Desmond com Minkowski. Depois de outro flashback, Sayid diz o nome de Desmond, e Minkowski o reconhece, pois o cargueiro recebia ligações de Penny. Minkowski está determinado a entrar em contato com ela para que possa parar com essas “viagens” no tempo e evitar sua morte. Minkowski, Sayid e ele, com a ajuda de alguém desconhecido no cargueiro, chegam à sala de rádio. thumb|200px|left|Desmond e Sayid confrontando Ray. Lá, Minkowski tem um flashback. Ao retornar, ele morre. Já com o número e o rádio em ordem, Sayid faz a ligação e Desmond conversa com Penny. Ela diz que está procurando por ele há 3 anos. Eles fazem juras de amor, e então a bateria acaba. Desmond diz a Sayid que está bem agora. Depois disso, Desmond é deixado na sala médica com Sayid. Quando Frank lhes traz comida, ele explica que o capitão mandou que eles ficassem alí porque não gostou que eles entraram na sala de comunicação. Mais tarde, Desmond vê alguém jogando um papelzinho para dentro da sala e avisa Sayid. Eles lêem e Sayid conta que existe um espião de Ben no cargueiro. Algum tempo depois, Ray leva os dois para fora para encontrarem o capitão e enquanto Sayid questiona o médico sobre o helicóptero, Desmond observa Regina andando com as correntes em seu corpo. Quando ele percebe que a mulher irá se jogar do navio, ele grita e todos prestam atenção. Des chama por ajuda mas é parado pelo capitão, que se apresenta como Gault. Desmond pergunta o que está acontecendo e o capitão explica sobre a síndrome de confinamento. Quando Sayid pergunta quem mandou o navio, ele diz que foi Charles Widmore e Desmond se choca. Ele pergunta se é verdade e Gault diz que sim e que sabe que eles se conhecem. O capitão mostra a caixa preta do vôo 815 para eles e depois os manda de volta para a cela. Ray leva os dois para um quarto novo e quando vê a mancha de sangue na parede, pede para o faxineiro Johnson limpar. Quando Johnson se aproxima, Desmond e Sayid se assustam ao perceber que o faxineiro, é na verdade, Michael. Naquela noite, ele e Sayid estão dormindo quando escutam barulhos de briga lá fora. Os dois saem e vão para o deque e lá vêem o capitão Gault apartando uma briga. Aparentemente, outros tripulantes estavam tentando fugir. Gault chama Kevin Johnson para limpar. Quando eles se afastam, Sayid e Desmond chegam perto de Kevin, (Michael), e perguntam o que ele está fazendo lá. Michael diz que está lá para morrer e sai. No dia seguinte, Sayid e Desmond vão atrás de Michael novamente e o acham na sala de motores. Lá, Michael conta toda a história de como veio parar alí e quando Sayid o leva para a sala do capitão, Desmond acompanha. thumb|right|200px|Desmond quase encontrando Penny Após Frank Lapidus retornar da ilha com o grupo dos mercenários, Sayid é brevemente interrogado por Martin Keamy, e Desmond só observa, não oferecendo nenhuma ajuda a Sayid; apesar de quando o capitão percebeu que Keamy estava agindo por conta própria, ele não discordou que já estava na hora dos sobreviventes da praia serem resgatados tão logo fosse possível. Após o Capitão Gault aprontar o bote do cargueiro para os dois, Desmond manteve um olhar vazio (não está claro até o momento se foi um flash ou não) antes de dizer a Sayid que ele se recusava a voltar à ilha, e assistiu, mais uma vez, enquanto Sayid zarpava em direção à ilha. Mais tarde na mesma noite, Desmond assistiu, de uma área segura nas escadas, a discussão na qual Frank e Gault tentaram convencer Keamy a não voltar para a ilha. Ele tentou interferir na discussão após ver o Doutor Ray ter sua gargante cortada, mas sucumbiu a sua covardia ao ver Gault ser baleado e o helicóptero partir pela terceira vez, retornando para a segurança de sua posição anterior, nas escadas. Após Faraday iniciar o transporte dos sobreviventes para o cargueiro, Desmond ajuda Sun a embarcar e pergunta se tudo está bem. Ela diz que sim, e ele a deixa sozinha com Jin e Michael. Ele se dirige para a sala de comando onde ele diz para o mecânico chamado Hendricks que as máquinas deveriam funcionar e o lembra de seguir exatamente a coordenada 305. left|thumb|260px|Desmond e Penny se reúnem depois de anos. Repentinamente, um radar na sala de controle não funciona e Hendricks diz a Desmond que ele não continuará a menos que o radar funcione. Desmond entra em uma sala e percebe que ela está cheia de explosivos e grita chamando Michael, que ainda está se explicando para Sun e Jin. Usando seu conhecimento bélico, Desmond se prontifica a desarmar o C4, somente para encontrar o dispositivo para desarmar a bomba. Michael força-o a se salvar, como sinal de advertência e Desmond escapa pelo helicóptero do cargueiro. Ficou no ar até que testemunhou a explosão do Kahana, assim como o desaparecimento da ilha. O helicóptero depois cai no Oceano e Desmond foi puxado a bordo do barco de um bote junto com os Oceanic Six e Frank. Inconsciente e não respirando, Jack faz CPR (respiração cardiopulmonar), até que ele acorda. Durante a noite o bote é encontrado pelo Searcher, no qual estava no comando de Penelope Widmore. Na plataforma do barco, Desmond finalmente se reuniu ocm seu eterno amor. Depois da Ilha 2005 Uma semana depois (Janneiro 7, 2005), os Oceanic Six se preparam para embarcar para Sumba, Desmond escolhe ficar no baco com Penny. Jack alerta-o para que "não o deixem encontrá-lo", e diz pra ele que o verá em outra vida. Curiosidades * Desmond foi o vigésimo personagem a ter um flashback. * Até o episódio o número de episódios de Desmond é 28. * Quando ele chegou a América do Norte, Desmond precisava de $42,000, para poder competir em uma corrida de barcos. * No primeiro encontro, Desmond e Jack se despedem com Desmond dizendo: "Vejo você em outra vida." * A música que Desmond coloca, antes de ouvir a explosão da Escotilha é, "Make Your Own Kind of Music". * Após a implosão do Cisne, Desmond acordou nu na floresta, simbolizando o renascimento dele como membro dos sobreviventes, além de médium. * A música do " " coloca um começo na linha do tempo de Desmond, não antes de 30 de outubro de 1995, quando "Wonderwall" foi comercialmente lançada. * De acordo com os produtores, Desmond realmente viajou ao passado, e o ano dos eventos que ele reviveu foi 1996. Eles também confirmaram que na linha do tempo original não acertaram ele com um bastão e possivelmente teve uma origem diferente para a fotografia. *Desmond é fã de futebol, especialmente do time Glasgow Celtic. Imediatamente antes de Desmond ser pego bebendo pelo Irmão Campbell, ele está cantando o Hino dos Celtics, "é um grande velho time para jogar por...". A ex-noiva dele lembrou que a única experiência religiosa dele durante o seis anos de namoro foi quando o Celtic ganhou a copa Escocesa. *Um jogo notável no qual Graybridge virou uma partida que perdia por dois gols nos dois minutos finais ajudou a engatilhar as memórias de Desmond do futuro durante a viagem dele ao passado. *O apoio de Desmond ao Clube de Futebol Glasgow Celtic pode também sugerir que Desmond tinha um formação Católica Romana, pois tradicionalmente Escocêses (e Irlandêses) Católicos Romanos têm apoiado os Celtic, e os Protestantes apoiam o arquirival Glasgow Rangers. Isso pode também explicar a decisão de Desmond em entrar para o Monastério. *O endereço de Desmond é mostrado em um envelope no episódio Live Together, Die Alone. A cidade que ele vive, Halstead, existe, embora as ruas e o CEP do envelope estão incorretos (a rua não existe e o CEP de Halstead começa com CO9, não CO8). *A letra da música que Charlie canta para Desmond, Wonderwall, contém a seguinte frase: "because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me" (porque talvez, você será o único que pode me salvar), como referência a Desmond ter salvado Charlie. Conexão com David Hume Veja artigo principal Filosofia. Perguntas não respondidas * O quê aconteceu com o pai de Desmond para que ele tivesse de deixar a Universidade antes da graduação para cuidar dos irmãos? * Por que ele foi desligado desonrosamente do Exército Britânico? * O que aconteceu enquanto Desmond estava na prisão? * Como Desmond tornou-se "quase um médico"? - Possível Resposta: Desmond tera de largar a faculdade para cuidar dos irmãos. * Por que Desmond estava pelado quando ele acordou na floresta após girar a chave no Cisne? * Os Outros sabem da presença dele? * Como a experiência de déjàvu aconteceu? * Alguma coisa mudou como resultado da volta ao passado? * Por que os flashes de Desmond sempre mostravam Charlie morrendo? * Por que há um pacote de envelopes ao lado do computador na Estação de Escuta marcados com retorno ao rementente, já que elas não estão endereçadas a ninguém? * Ele continua com a habilidade de prever o futuro após a morte de Charlie? * Por que ele continou com Jack, apesa da clara desconfiança das pessoas no barco? - Possível Resposta: Ele continuava com alguma esperança de rever Penny, pois eles tinham uma cópia da foto de Desmond e Penelope. * Ele sempre teve os flashes ou eles começaram depois da Implosão da Estação Cisne? - Possível Resposta: Talvez o motivo dos flashes seja a radiação emitida pela estação. * Ele viajou no tempo depois da Implosão da Cisne ou teve uma alucinação/sonho misturando eventos do presente com o passado? * Realmente é impossível alterar o destino? Charlie teria morrido se ele não tivesse o alertado de sua última profecia (sobre sua morte) e dito que a Claire seria salva caso isso acontecesse? * O que significam e por que ele fez aqueles desenhos na Estação Cisne? Veja Também *Our Mutual Friend Desmond levava pra todo lugar. Contêm: ::Chave de Emergência ::Carta da Penelope *Fotos do Desmond *Cartas do Desmond *A Descarga que Desmond aciona *Lista de Frases Faladas Regularmente *Estação de Monitoramento Provavelmente contratada por Penelope para achar Desmond *Registro de atividade Desmond lê isso e descobre detalhes sobre: ::Falha do Sistema *Tocador de Discos LP, no qual Desmond estava tocando Make Your Own Kind of Music *Barco Elizabeth Category:Personagens Category:Equipe da Dharma